


Beautiful thief

by Mayhewien



Series: Bombur and Nori [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Dancing, Bofur & Nori Friendship - Freeform, Bombur is in love, Cute, Dori is not amused, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, How can I not, M/M, Nori is good singer, So is Nori, This is what I do, Unmarried Bombur, We love some dwarf love, but they are just so cute, cute crushes - Freeform, happy dwarfs, i should update another story but i write this, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhewien/pseuds/Mayhewien
Summary: Bombur has always had a crush on Nori. And it didn't help at all, when he saw him dancing in skirt on the journey...
Relationships: Bofur/Dwalin (Tolkien), Bofur/Dwalin/Thorin Oakenshield, Bofur/Thorin Oakenshield, Bombur/Nori (Tolkien), Dwalin/Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: Bombur and Nori [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707058
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Beautiful thief

Dwarfs were not happy. Soon they understood that their money was running low and they needed some more. So when they were in Bree they tried to think about how they could make some money. "Well, Bofur and Bifur could make some toys? We could get even some money from them." Gloin said and watched the toy maker and miner. "Ye, we could. But it takes some time ta make some toys. It's not quick job. If ye want to make some good toys." Bofur said and Bifur nodded. "We can't stay here long." Thorin sighed and looked his own hands. "Nori. We need ye body than." Bofur said and watched his best friend who hummed. "What do you mean? I know i could make an awesome prostitute, but i mean.." former thief said and winched when Dori hit his shoulder. "Language!" "It's westorn you old git, if you don't know." Nori said while smirking. Silver haired Ri brother was so close losing it, but Ori hugged his oldest brother. "Don't do it Dori. You know how Nori is." Ori whispered to his oldest brother, who just sighed and nodded little. "I know ye would be friend dearest. But i didn' mean tha." Bofur said and looked copper haired dwarf, who looked a little confused. And then it hit him. "No. Bofur no. I will not do it. I said to you last time, i will never, ever do it again." "Yeah ye will. We need the money. And it's easy way make some." Hatted dwarf said. Nori whined and closed his hazel eyes. "I will not." "Ye will." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "Bofur, no." "Nori, yes." "Can someone tell what are you guys talking about?" Balin asked and watched two friends, who were arguing like two wee lads. "Nori is an awesome dancer. When we had little no money when we were teens, Nori put skirt and beautiful silk shirt and danced. We got so much money. We could get even more money than we need." Hatted dwarf said, hearing how his best friend growled a little and tried hide his face on his hands, as Dori looked at him, shocked. "YOU WHAT!? NORI YOU....!!" Dori yelled, looking at his little brother. "We needed money. I was drunk. We got money. Bofur promised he wouldn't tell ANYONE what happened.." Nori said and looked his best friend, feeling betrayed. "We need money friend dearest. So, will ye do it?" Hatted dwarf asked. "I can play some music." He said and Nori sighed. "I don't have any clothes that i can use when i dance. And i do not dance with these." Nori finally said. "I can make you some. I just need rest of the money, so i can buy some." Dori said and smirked. "Why do i feel like you are enjoying this?" "Because i'm your big brother." Dori said and laughed when Gloin gave him the money. "I come back soon. Ori, help me." Dori said and left, Ori on his tail. "I will regret this." Nori sighed a little. He would never live this down.

* * *

Bombur tried not to blush. He couldn't even think Nori in a skirt. He surely would look so beautiful..not that Nori wasn't beautiful in his regular clothes. Because he was. He was so beautiful in every way. No one knew about ginger haired dwarf's crush on Nori. Not even Bofur or Bifur. How could he? They would just laugh. How someone like him could even want Nori? Nori was so beautiful, so perfect...he didn't have any chances with him. Nori was too good for him, and he knew it. But still, he couldn't stop fantasizing about him or what kind of life they would have. "Bom, is everything alright?" Bofur asked and larger dwarf nodded quickly. He didn't want that his big brother would know about his crush on his best friend. **< Are you sure cousin?> **Bifur asked, while looking at his baby cousin. "I'm okay. Everything is fine." Shy dwarf said and smiled a little to his kin. "Ye sure? Or is this about Nori?" Bofur asked while smirking. Bombur tried not to choke on his own spit. How did his brother knew about his crush!? Bombur blushed and tried not to look his brother, who started laughing. "Did ye think that yer big brother wouldn't know? Bom, i know about it. And i wan't that ye are happy. Ye should talk with him. Maybe Nori would like that ye court him. Ye never know." Hatted dwarf said. **< We could say same to you cousin. How about Dwalin and Thorin?> **Bifur asked and that made miner blush deeply. "I don't know what are ye talkin' about. I need ta get some water, sorry." Dark haired dwarf said and almost ran to Oin, to ask some water. Bombur laughed a little, looking then his cousin. "Cousin. Do you really think i...could have a chance with...him?" Bombur asked and looked his cousin, who nodded. _'I think he likes you too. Always looking at you when you don't look. You need to talk with him.'_ Bifur signed and smiled his baby cousin. Larger dwarf nodded and looked how Dori and Ori came back with purple fabric. "This will be soon done. Before the dawn this is ready." Dori said and smiled to Nori, who just shakes his head. Bombur just smiled and looked at the copper haired dwarf. How could anyone be that perfect? He couldn't understand how Nori wasn't married already, didn't others see how perfect and beautiful he was? 

* * *

"No, i will NOT put that on!" Nori whined and looked at his brother who laughed. "Try it. I will help with your hair. You should open it, you have long and beautiful hair." Dori said and Nori looked his brother. "Please, no." Nori whispered. "Try it brother." Dori said again, looking strictly at younger one, who sighed a little. "I will do my own hair." Nori said and went to find some place where he could change his clothes. Nori didn't wanna do this. He would look so ridiculous. In front of his crush, Bombur. Nori had once when he was drunk told Bofur he had crush on his little brother, but he wouldn't do anything about it because Bombur deserved better than him. And he couldn't live with it if he ever hurt Bombur and his and Bofur's friendship would suffer from it. At the morning Bofur tried to talk about it to him, but Nori escaped and never spoke about it again. "I look so stupid in this." Copper haired dwarf sighed as he opened his hair. Nori burhed his hair, and sighed. This would be so bad. Well, they would get some money. And maybe, MAYBE others would forget about it. He hoped. When Nori was ready, he walked back to others and looked his brothers and then Bofur. "Well, are you ready? Let's just get this over with." Nori said and rolled his eyes, ignoring everyone's shocked face. He didn't wanna even think what others think about him, or how ridiculous he looked in others eyes.

* * *

Nori's outfit and songs he sing's: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5qKkyYq4m8 and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jabaGjps3Lc

* * *

Bombur couldn't breathe. Nori was...so beautiful. The skirt and shirt hugged perfectly his body. And his hair...Nori looked so good with his hair down, and...Bombur wanted marry Nori right there, right now. How could anyone look so perfect in skirt? As a man? "Well, let's get going then. As soon as this is over, as soon we can all leave." Thorin said and others nodded. Nori looked to be so ready to end this already. But to be honest, Bombur was ready to see Nori's dance. "Where should we go?" Balin asked and Dori hummed. "We could go to town square. There will be more than enough people. And hey should all have money." Silver haired Ri brother said and smiled to Nori, who just murmured. "Sounds good." Dwalin sighs and nodded.

* * *

Bombur just looked, as Nori danced and sang. Bofur played beautifully, but..Nori looked so beautiful. And others who gave money in Bofur's hat. Bofur had put it in front of him, so they could gather some money. Nori looked so graceful as he danced and he was very sinuous. So being thief has done some good for him. Not that Bombur was mad about it, Nori did what he had to do. The Ri brothers have been as poor as them, and because they didn't have parents Nori had to do something. Dori didn't get enough money to keep them all alive with his income. "I...i love him." Bombur whispered, and Kili looked large dwarf. "Who? Nori? I have to admit, he looks beautiful, but he is not my type." Young prince said, and that was when ginger haired dwarf understood that he said that thought out loud. Bombur blushed and tried not to look at Kili, who just smiled at him. "Tell him. You have nothing to lose my friend. We will be face to face with dragon soon enough. We might all die. You need to tell him what you feel for him." Brown haired prince said and walked then next to his brother, kissing his cheek softly. Bombur hummed a little and thought about it. Kili was right, of course. He should talk about it with Nori. But right now all he did was enjoy Nori's dance and songs. His voice was as perfect as he was. Oh how he wished that Nori would never stop dancing and singing.

* * *

When it was over, Nori hummed a little. "Let's go." Bofur said smiling, giving his hat and money in it to Thorin. Nori was going to follow others, but one man took his wrist in tight hold. "Hold on beautiful. We should have a little talk about your beauty." Man said while smirking. "Thank you, but no thanks. I should follow my friends and brothers. Maybe another time." Nori said, trying to pull his hand out of that man's grip, but he didn't succeed. "Don't be like that. Just follow me." Man said and started dragging Nori away. "D..dori!" Middle brother yelled, and saw how his brother turned to look him. "Nori! You mister let my brother go, or i swear to mahal i-" Dori started, but stopped when he saw how Bombur shoved the man, and his grip loosened on Nori's wrist so copper haired dwarf could pull his hand away from that man. "What are you ugly, disgusting fatty doing!? I just-!" The man started. "Don't you ever say that again to him, or i will beat your ugly ass up!" Nori yelled, looking that man angrily. "Let's go Bom." Nori said and started leaving again. When the man tried to take a grip on Nori's hair, Bombur hit the man on the hand and growled at him. Softly larger dwarf took Nori's hand on his and dragged softly older dwarf away from that man. "Are you okay?" Bombur asked silently when he walked next to Nori. Former thief smiled and nodded to the larger dwarf. "Yeah, i'm okay. Thanks Bom. And don't listen what that man said. He was wrong. You are not ugly or disgusting. You are one of the most beautiful dwarf i have ever seen. And yeah, you are large, but that doesn't mean anything. You are so beautiful. Don't listen what anyone says about you. Okay?" Nori asked and smiled to Bombur. Bombur blushed and looked at Nori for a while, before he softly stroked Nori's cheek and shyly kissed older one. Nori's eyes widened and blushed. For a while he didn't know what to do, but soon enough copper haired dwarf relaxed and kissed Bombur back with all the love he had for him, putting his hands on Bombur's shoulders. "Aye, finally ye two do something about this pining." Bofur said when two of them stopped kissing, smiling at his brother and best friend. "What made ye think about kissing him brother?" Miner asked, looking his little brother. "I...had talk with Kili. We are...on this journey and we all might die. I have nothing to lose." Bombur said softly and his brother nodded while smiling. What no one couldn't even think that would happen was that Thorin and Dwalin walked next to Bofur and first King under the mountain kissed him and Dwalin after him, making Bofur blush again. "We should camp here. Bombur, start making food. Fili, Kili go find some wood. Bofur, you sleep next to me and Dwalin this night. Dori, you are on first watch. Nori, you are on second and i will be on last." Thorin said. All of them nodded, Bofur too. Even tough miner was still surprised and shocked about the end game of this night. He didn't think this would happen. Nori just looked at Bombur and smiled at the larger dwarf. "Do you accept some help?" Copper haired dwarf asked and younger one nodded. "Yes. If i can be close to you, you can help." Ginger haired dwarf said and Nori chuckled. "Believe me, i will not let you go anymore Bombur. You are mine, and i am yours."


End file.
